I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend
by bonesbuffyangelfan
Summary: Bones is upset about Booth's new girlfriend Hannah. How does she really feel about her relationship with Booth?
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored last night and thought of this, song fic for Bones. it's to the song 'I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend' by Pat Benatar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Pat Benatar's song.**

**Summary: Bones is upset about booth's new girlfriend Hannah. How does she really feel about her relationship with Booth?**

_Did you see me last night/I was there in the dark/I saw her look at you/The way I used to do/When I still had your heart_

Temperance Brennan stood outside of the Founding Fathers on the darkened street, looking in through the window at Booth and Hannah. Hannah smiled, obviously at something Booth said, and caught his eye. In that one instant their eyes met, she showed her love for him. Exactly how she had done to Booth countless times, she just didn't know it was love.

_I watched you take her hand/There was love in your eyes/I remember when you/Looked at me that way too/Before we said goodbye_

Booth smiled and took Hannah's hand into his own, his gaze adoring, the same way he had looked at Brennan when they had first met in that lecture hall. She remembered many other times before when he had looked at her the same way; really anytime their eyes met, and probably other times when they didn't meet. But then they left for opposite sides of the globe, and he came back with _her_.

_I don't wanna be your friend/I just wanna be your lover/I don't think I can pretend/That you mean nothing to me/It's hard enough to say goodbye/Even when you know it's over/I don;t wanna be your friend/I wanna be your lover_

She didn't want to just be his best friend anymore, she'd come to that realization in Maluku. If her ability to compartmentalize wasn't so weak when it concerned him, she might have been able to forget him and move on. She knows it's over for them, but she just can't say goodbye. She keeps hoping he'll break up with Hannah, and she'll have a shot, but he probably won't. They've been together for months already over in Iraq, and he was too happy with her.

_Am I gone from your mind/Forgotten some how/When you lie there with her/Does my memory stir/Any part of you now_

She doubts that after sex with Hannah he lies there and thinks about her, but she hopes. She hopes that he hasn't forgotten her, and that he'll always remember her, even in minute ways, like ordering Thai food late at night.

_I know that I should concede/Face the truth and all that/I know I should realize/I'm not part of your like/Anymore but I can't _

She knows she should give up all hopes of him coming back to her; he'd given her that chance and she'd backed away. But she can't. She'd formed a bond with him, a bond she doesn't have with anyone else, not even Angela. How is she supposed to let go of that? How could anybody let go of that? She knew things were going to change; no more Thai food, or late night talks, but there has to be something. Some semblance she could hold onto.

_"Cause I don't wanna be your friend/I just wanna be your lover/I don't think I can pretend/That you mean nothing to me/It's head enough to say goodbye/Even when you know it's over/I don't wanna be your friend/I wanna be your lover_

She really wanted to give 'them' ago. but she can't now. She missed her chance. She should have taken a leap of faith, as Booth would say. But she didn't , and now she's paying for it.

_And when I think I've had enough/And I just can't stand the pain/I reminisce about the way/It felt to have you everyday/You know that every time I hear your voice/I still get a thrill_

If she even stops to think about how she feels towards him, she's filed with emotional pain so intense it's almost physical, and the only way to get rid of it is to remember. To remember all their good times and bad times, their ups and downs, and to remember the little tingle she gets when he calls her Bones. It used to confuse her, but now she knows why it happens. She loves him.

_I don't wanna be your friend/I just wanna be your lover/I don't think I can pretend /That you mean nothing to me/It's heard enough to say goodbye/Even when you know it's over/I don't wanna be your friend/I wanna be your lover_

Hell, she would even convert to his religion and _pray_ for her chance to come back, if she thought it would work. But it wouldn't, because she missed it. Missed her one chance to say those three words.

_I don't wanna be your friend/I wanna be your lover_

"I love you, Booth." she said, her finger tips touching the glass of the window.

_I don't wanna be your friend/I wanna be your..._

But the words came too late.

**I'm not really sure if I should continue this, but I got reviews saying I should. If you know of a song that could describe them, or what Booth, Hannah, or Angela feel about Booth and Hannah.**

**Also, to** sukatao, **thank you, that's what I was aiming for :)**

**To **Maeva dan'es, **Thank you, but I don't know about a sequel. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Did you see me last night_

_I was there in the dark_

_I saw her look at you_

_The way I used to do_

_When I still had your heart_

Sherlock looked in the window of Angelo's, being careful to stay in the shadows. He watched John on a date with a nameless girl. John laughed at something she said, and smiled at her. His special 'I really care about you' smile. The smile that had previously been directed only at him.

_I watched you take her hand_

_There was love in your eyes_

_I remember when you_

_Looked at me that way too_

_Before we said goodbye_

Sherlock's breath caught in his throat as he saw John's eyes turn towards her. John's eyes were filled with love. John used to look at him like that, before he met _her._ Jessica, or Mary...one of those. Maybe it was Penny? No! Willow, that was it.

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I just wanna be your lover_

_I don't think I can pretend_

_That you mean nothing to me_

_It's hard enough to say goodbye_

_Even when you know it's over_

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna be your lover_

He didn't just want to be flatmates, or partners. he wanted to be friends, no, not even. He wanted to be more than friends...he wanted to be lovers. He really doesn't think he can take John not knowing anymore, he won't be able to say goodbye, even if John turns him down.

_Am I gone from your mind_

_Forgotten somehow_

_When you lie there with her_

_Does my memory stir_

_Any part of you now_

He knows John will take her home, at some point, to have sex with her, and that hurts. Because in John's relationship, he seems to think there's no room for Sherlock. he forgets Sherlock was there first, he's been ignoring Sherlock, and their cases together.

_I know that I should concede_

_Face the truth and all that_

_I know I should realize_

_I'm not part of your life_

_Anymore but I can't_

Sherlock knows he should just forget about it, he should give up all hope on a chance at a relationship with John, but he just can't. He's loved him too long for that. He doesn't really have a place in John's life, at least not the place he wants.

'_Cause I don't wanna be your friend_

_I just wanna be your lover_

_I don't think I can pretend_

_That you mean nothing to me_

_It's hard enough to say goodbye_

_Even when you know it's over_

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna be your lover_

He really wanted to just tell John, but he knows he won't do anything about it. In fact, John will probably turn him down, and then it'll be awkward.

_And when I think I've had enough_

_And I just can't stand the pain_

_I reminisce about the way_

_It felt to have you everyday_

_You know that every time I hear your voice_

_I still get a thrill_

Whenever he thinks of 'what-ifs', his heat wrenches. There's no point in hoping. So instead he remembers. Remembers John's sweaters, his experiments and how John disliked them, how they'd eat at Angelo's to celebrate a case solved...

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I just wanna be your lover_

_I don't think I can pretend _

_That you mean nothing to me_

_It's hard enough to say goodbye_

_Even when you know it's over_

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna be your lover_

Hell, he even remembers the times they were arguing over his experiments or eating habits. He just remembers.

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna be your lover_

Sherlock took out his phone as he stared hungrily at John, wishing he was in Willow's place. he sent a text, and watched as John looked at it.

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna be your... _

I love you.-SH


End file.
